kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzu Sanageyama
is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Four Elites. He regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Appearance Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and eyes. He wears a specially made three-star Goku Uniform, its a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and there are threes spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front that shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with a 3 metal spike buckle. After having his eyes sewn shut, he started wearing a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple. Powers and Abilities ;Three-Star Goku Uniform 'Blade Regalia' (剣の装 ''Tsurugi no Sou) :Sanageyama's uniform transforms into a large-build green kendo armor that is capable of extending shinai''(bamboo kendo swords) from its gauntlets. He is extremely fast in it, being able to create near-solid after-images and outrun Ryūko Matoi at Senketsu's full speed during their first confrontation. It was destroyed during the first fight but when Sanageyama had his eyes sewed shut to prove his resolve, he was given Blade Regalia Mk.2 (剣の装・改 Tsurugi no Sou Aratame). Both versions of the uniform highly amplifies Tengantsu and later, Shingantsu. *Shinsoku-Senbonzuki (神速千本突き, Godspeed: One Thousand Thrusts) :: While wielding multiple swords in both his hands and spinning them like a gatling gun, he assaults his opponent with a series of high-speed sword thrusts. *'Finishing Move: Isshin Zenzanken' :: With his gauntlets combining together, Sanageyama produces a massive shinai blade from the combined 'hilt'. However, his uniform was destroyed by Nui Harime before he could use this technique. ;Higi Tengantsu (秘技天眼通, Secret Technique: Clairvoyance) :Ability to predict the actions of his opponent by their preparatory motions, such as from their eyes and muscles. The anime highlighted the Orbicularis Oculi (eyes), Dorsal Interosseous/Adductor Pollicis (hands), Pectoralis Major (chest) and the Gluteus Maximus (butt)Episode 6. ;Shingantsu (心眼通, Authority of the Mind's Eye)Episode 6 :Sealing away his sense of sight, Sanageyama enhances his other senses and his affinity with the Goku uniform increases. He gains the ability to anticipate his opponent’s action at a greater level by sensing the area all around him. He claims that he can see the entire world. 702373-regalia.png|Blade Regalia 702386-three_star_goku_uniform_blade_regalia_mkii.png|Blade Regalia Mk.2 : History Three years ago before Honnoji Academy, Uzu Sanageyama was the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative and led a contingent of 500 middle-school pompadour gangsters to confront Satsuki when she challenged them. When she easily defeated the 500 gangsters with just her fighting spirit, Uzu personally confronted her, using his Tengantsu to dodge her attacks. However, when he tried to attack her from behind, Satsuki asked him whether he had really managed to get behind her and then defeated him with a backward sword thrust. After his defeat, Sanageyama was invited to Honnoji - as an ultimate stage where he can unleash his full strength. Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin -''' He fought against her during his third year of middle-school, as the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative. After his loss, he joins her by her offer for a place where his skills can be fully unleashed. '''Ryuko Matoi - Sanageyma's initial rivalry towards Matoi was a result of her having continuously defeated several sports club that are under his supervision. Confident that he could beat her with his Tengantsu, he was the first Elite Four to openly challenge her but a tactic that stripped him of his Tengantsu defeated Sanageyama and left him in utter disgrace. Determined to defeat Matoi and win back his lost pride, Sanageyama sewed his eyes to become stronger for his second battle. However, as his uniform overheated from his power before he could deal the finishing blow, Matoi managed to escape, leaving Sanageyama ashamed once more, despite Satsuki's assurance. As a result, he looked forward to finishing their fight at the Naturals Election. Unfortunately, he was denied this chance by Nui Harime's interference. By that time, he found Matoi worthy of respect, calling her "the woman who took his eyes (Tengantsu) and gave him the world (Shingantsu)". Memorable quotes ;"This is the resolve of a man who has realized the error of his ways and sacrificed everything! Know that as you face him, Matoi!" : - Satsuki's declaring to Ryūko when she spoke about UzuEpisode 6. ;"Front and behind means nothing to me now. Thanks to my eyes being sewn shut, I can now sense the world in its entirety. I only came to thank you for giving me a fresh start." : - Uzu's response to Satsuki as he appears in front of her while blindEpisode 6. ;"Thank you, but I'll pass. My other senses had become so heightened that my tongue is now sensitive to heat." : - Uzu's answer to Satsuki when she momentarily decides to let him have tea with herEpisode 6. ;"If your faith in her falters, you may find your own footing grows unsteady." : - Uzu to Nonon, about SatsukiEpisode 10. Image gallery Killlakill ep1 uzu sanageyama 1.png|Anime picture Uzu body.png|Character Design - Body Uzu face.png|Character Design - Faces vlcsnap-2013-11-08-19h12m40s76.png|Sanageyama Disgraced References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters